Red Band Society SYOC
by WaitingForLife2Begin
Summary: This story will take place at the same time and in the same hospital as the tv show, but centered around a new group of people. Who are these people you ask? Characters sent in by you! There is a form and other stuff inside!(SYOC *CLOSED* for now sorry :( i just have so many characters right now [15ish I think...]) FIRST CHAPTER UP!
1. SYOC form

WoopWoop! Yo peoples!

So I really love the show Red Band Society! Its really awesome! And I know I have lots of others stories I need to update but this kept bothering me and Ii I really wanted to write this. So this story Is an SYOc meaning you send In your own character! Sounds cool right?

So the story will take place at the same time as the TV show, It'll just be centered around a different group if people, so the actuall characters from the tv show may make appearence but they wont play a big role. So before you go writing you characters here are a few rules:

1) Please dont send me Hazel from TFIOS but with a different name...( I have never read the book or seen the movie but please be original with your characters)

2) Try to fill the form below with lots of detail, but dont go to over the top.

3)And try your best to follow the form below

So here is the form; I recommend just copying and pasting in the review section and just fill it out that way.

Name:

Age (13-16ish)

Physical appearance:

Personality:

Disease (please be specific):

Family/Background:

How long have they been at hospital:

Likes/Dislikes:

Clothing/style:

Anything else/random stuff:

Possible things that could happen to your character:

Ideas for what the group will be called and how they come together:

So thats all I have to say, and I want a narrator-character like Charlie but havent decied how to do that.. so happy creating!

WAIT WAIT WAIT! I HAVE LIED! I HAVE ANOTHER THING TO SAY! I will only accept around 6ish characters to start and as the show and story progress I'll use more, so if you dont see your character in the beginning, it may come in later.

So now i have nothing left to say! So yeah...bye!.


	2. Cast List thingy

Hello People! WaitingForLife2Begin here with-not the first chapter (though I am starting it very soon). This is a cast list of sorts. It shows which characters I will probably be using.

**MAIN CHARACTERS** - Creators

_Boys:_

Eric Adams - i am Soren son of apollo

Ellis Kimball - missfervent

Michah - UselessFreakingPaperclip

_Girls:_

Hannah Finch - missfervent

Ginny Wilson - RosemaryAlysse

Ashley Hamilton - sarahschneider2012

Brooklyn West - QueenOfThievesX

_Guests:_

Sam Carvin - booksthough

Lucy Holloway - HufflepuffGleek

Charlotte Davis - ThespianKid

Amaya Christopher - KDanceWriteDream

Rosalie Winters - musicismylife143341

Guest characters won't have as big of a role as main characters but will be included in small parts throughout the story and may graduate to a bigger character eventually.

If you don't see your character thats because I'm still finding a place for them in the story.

This list is just rough idea I have for the story BUT I am still reading all of the characters, and this MAY STILL CHANGE! So thats that...

Also does anybody have a problem with Charlie being the narrator of the story? If you do, who or what should be the narrator? Or should there even be a narrator?

So, please send me ideas!

- WaitingForLife2Begin

P.S. Sorry,If I spelt any of your usernames wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! WaitingForLife2Begin with the first chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to write it :'(. I just really needed to get to know the characters and think about what could happen to them. It takes me forever to write. Plus I like to draw the characters (helps me get to know them, weirdly)... Would you guys like to see the drawings? I may put them on my tumblr or deviant art. Only if you guys want me to though...they are your characters and they wont be that amazing, but hey I try...

And I tried really hard to have Charlie be the narrator, I just couldn't find away to have the kids meet him without copying stuff from the show.

Enough with my ranting; heres the pilot chapter!

Lol, thats a lie I am not done. I have to say one more thing I PROMISE! I don't know one thing about football, as you will see in this chapter. So I apologize if anything is wrong and that it's is super vague

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Chapter 1

"Okay Adams we are going to run the play we practiced last night, Got it? We have to get another touchdown in order to win," a man, most likely a coach, said patting a football player's back.

"Got it coach," the football player said in reply. Eric Adams, jersey number 14, he was the wide receiver on the Tigers. He was currently sitting on a hard metal bench in a locker room during halftime. Eric sat drinking some Gatorade and going over the plays in his head. He wasn't too worried about winning, it was only midseason, but he still needed to show off his football skills. He wiped a towel across his sweaty forhead and looked at clock on the wall.

8:24, six minutes and halftime would be over.

Eric wasn't nervous or anything about losing, he just really needs to impress the college scouts in the audience. Football was a gateway to getting a college scholarship. Its not like he didn't have good grades or anything but...It was the only scholarship he applied for, Eric didn't think anything would mess with his football career. Honestly, he hadn't figured out what he wanted to do once he got to college besides football.

He looked at the clock again, 8:26. He grabbed his Gatorade and took another swig from it. Eric then took his blue and orange helmet and put it on his head. He adjusted his shoulder pads and fixed his jersey. Eric was done getting himself situated just in time.

"Half time is just about over! Huddle up!" the captian hollered. Every player came closer together in a cirlce. They went over the game a whistle blew signalling that half time was over. They then walked out back to the field in a mass of blue and orange jerseys. The bleacher were filled with fans for both schools, but the

majority were there to root on the Tigers. Eric searched the stands for a certian face. When he found said He waved. It was his girlfriend, Carlie The crowd applaude and cheered while the Tigers took their positions.

"One,two,three, hike!" A teammate yelled.

The football was passed around between multiple players before ball ended up in Eric's hands. He began running and dodging between the opposite team's players.

30 yards to go Eric thought to himself.

20 yards.

10 yards.

He was so close! Eric began to think of what would the college scouts say if he actually got the touch down! By the time Eric noticed someone running at him head on and another right behind him it was to late. He heard a snap and Eric fell to the ground feeling a strange numbness sensation from the waist down. The last thing he remembered was the loud gasp from everyone in the stands, paramedics running torwards him and everything faded to black.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Nurse Jackson! We have a bit of a problem!" Brittany said, barging into the waiting room through the wooden double doors, out of breath. She may be healthy in weight, but she was out of shape big-time. Nurse Jackson was in the middle of talking to a patient's mother and was now very annoyed about Brittany interrupting. And an annoyed Nurse Jackson is something you don't want to see. Ever.

"Mrs. Adams, I'll tell you more about your son's condition once I get the information," She said calmly while turning torward to the young, strawberry-blonde nurse, the calmness turning into frustration. She grabbed Brittany by the back of her light blue scrubs and dragged her into hall.

"This better be important Brittany, I was in the middle of telling that woman that her son will most likely be paralyzed for the rest of his life!" Nurse Jackson said sternly, hands on her hips.

"Well..," Brittany hesitated before continuing ", Ginny was rollerblading in the halls and bumped into Ellis knocking down his peanut butter M &Ms , which fell on Brooklyn, who has a severe alergy to peanuts, and then Ginny fell, again, knocking down Hannah's colored pencils, who has OCD, so she is now... well... come and see..."

"Why the hell would Ginny be rollerblading in the hallways?! She could kill herself and others!" Nurse Jackson replied, her voice raising into a yell, " your supposed to make sure she doesn't do any stupid stunts!"

"Does it matter right now we should probably go check the kids," Brittany turned and headed out torwards tbe pediatric wing with Nurse Jackson following closely behind. And when they reached the pediatric wing, everthing was in MAYHEM...

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

So yeah thats the first chapter! It was going to be longer but I I decided to split it in half since I wasnt finished with it yet.

I posted this on my phone so there will probably be formating mistakes but I will completly edit this chapter later...

I am absolutely sorry I took so long to write this! I really am I have no good excuse besides I guess, school, but I still shouldnt have took so long. Next chapter will be out either today, tomorrow or Saturday.

Also would you like to see the characters drawn? I love to draw... but I am not the best...

I have decided to ask a question every chapter just for fun, it will either be about the show or this story, and it may even be random!

Today's Question:

What did you think about the fall finale?

I thought it was good but ugh... why can't Kara just stay away from Leo! And I hope the shows not cancelled!

*P.S. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS*

-WFL2B


End file.
